Hidden Legacy
by Alpha Draconis69
Summary: Our hero enjoys the familiar surroundings of his team and friends one last night. Will he find out why this happened to him? He wants to find out why he was brought here, where ever here is...little does he know he is in Mass Effect. will he join the iconic Commander Shepard? Or will he be in the shadows watching Shepard from a distance...?
1. Prologue

**This story has been in my head for years...but now its finally here for your enjoyment. First off I want to thank a few people. gale1234, inf3ctionZ, Herr Wozzeck, bale626, Stealer-L1F3, and a special thanks to Iysiiea for furthering my inspiring me with her stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mass Effect.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"God I hate playing football in the rain." I said to myself as I waited for my turn to play. As I looked at the crowd sitting in their cozy, dry stadium seats and I noticed a particular person waving at me from the front row. As I walked up to the railing I was met with a wonderful good luck kiss from my girlfriend. Finally, able to catch my breath, I asked "Amanda, what are you doing here? Your parents will be so pissed to find out you snuck out to my game." As our eyes met, she smiled and said "There is no way I'm missing the most important game of your high school career, besides, you were always there for me and now it's my turn."

"Hey! Jeromy! Come on, you're up!" My cousin yelled at me. I looked back, seeing my coach looking at me as if he wants to throw me onto the field saying "Damn it Storm! Get your ass onto that field, NOW!" As I ran past my coach with a smirk "Sorry coach." I apologized, taking my position as the team's middle line backer. I looked at the score board and noticed that we were two points ahead of the other team and 30 seconds from being the state champions. I muttered to myself "We can do this... We can do this." At that moment the play started and everyone blocked their assigned player, giving me a clear line of sight to the quarterback. I counted down from 3 then bolted straight for him as fast as my legs could carry me, dodging and weaving through the mess only to be stopped dead in my tracks as two members of the opposing team came to intercept me, knocking me onto my back. At that moment I watched the ball go sailing through the air, hitting its mark at the center of the field. Slowly recovering from the impact I saw most of my team was trying their best to stop this giant of a player who had the ball and was still going, even with all of the resistance on him. I immediately burst into a full sprint towards my target to try and help my team, but as I neared the group I noticed that I was faintly glowing blue and feeling a little lighter. Then I launched myself into the fray, seemingly flying to them taking the entire group down with a force that I didn't even know that I had and ultimately winning the State Championship.

After that massive tackle I sat there, trying to understand what just happened, when it occurred to me. "We just won..." I said to myself as I was sitting there, coming to terms with it. My team came over to me and celebrated with me by trying to pick me up and put me on their shoulders. As I sat there, I scanned the home team crowd for that one person, that one special person. That's when I spotted her, getting my friend's attention. "Hey guys, go that way." I said, pointing in her direction. When I arrived in front of her, I was put back onto the ground with a graceful thud. When I'm finally in front of her, she said with a quick hug and kiss "You did it, you won!" "I didn't do it alone..." I said, looking at my team "I have them to thank for this amazing day in my life." Returning my gaze. Amanda looks at me and asked "What happens now?" "I don't know my love, after every win the team normally has a party." I replied, Amanda looking a little sad "I don't think I can make it to the party, I was pushing it just being at the game... but damn it, I will try my best to be there." She said, right before we share a kiss so passionate, so indescribable, it made time seem to stand still, which lasted for a few moments. When it was done, we parted ways with her going to God knows where and me heading off to the locker room to celebrate more and clean myself up. My cousin and best friend both came up to me with my cousin asking "So, where are we going? There has to be a party somewhere." "I'm not sure, I just want to take a shower and face-plant my pillow so that I can sleep." I replied, Mitchell saying "Like hell you are, I mean, take that shower, but you are not sleeping for a while. It's my duty as your cousin to drag your sorry ass to a party if I have to." Trying to hold back a laugh, Thomas, my best friend said "Come on dude, you always know where the parties are at, besides, I'm sure your girlfriend will show up. So, where is the damn party at?" With a huge grin, I said "Well dude, you're right about a few things. I do know where a party is at..." building up their anticipation as I continue "Last I heard, TJ was having one, with his parents out of town he is able to throw one for the team and some other guests."

As I get ready for my shower, I noticed that my coach was walking towards me, wearing a huge grin "Storm, you did it. That last play was nothing but pure perfection. In fact, that play was so good that a few college recruiters came to me asking for me to give you this." He said as he handed me the cards to some great schools, then shakes my hand and said again "You did great today, son." "I didn't do it alone, I had a team watching my back." I said, looking at each of the cards "And each one of them performed admirably today, but thanks to you, we had a great teacher." I finished. He then walked off to his office. I noticed something familiar about one of the cards in my hand, it had a symbol of black and gold with what appeared to a motto under it saying "Advancing Humanity, one child at a time." I put the cards in my locker and decided to brush it aside so that I could go enjoy a nice hot shower. I proceeded to the private shower stall, where it was nice and quiet. I dropped my towel on a hook in the stall, while I was trying to get the water to just the right temperature, I saw my reflection in the mirror and studied myself, 5'9" with sandy blonde hair and sporting a sweet goatee. I could have done better to shape my body, but I was happy with the way I looked with my average/athletic build plus Amanda couldn't get enough of it. So there I was, cleaning the game off of myself as I thought about what my coach said, wondering if Amanda was going to show and if I'm going to remember the night, laughing at my last thought.

I was just about done when I heard a loud pounding on the stall door "Hey! Jeromy, stop jerking off." My best friend yelled through the door, laughing. "Fuck you dude!" I said retorted. I then heard my cousin say "Dude, hurry the hell up, you're our ride to the party." A little annoyed, I replied "Hold your on and don't fucking rush me you assholes!" I heard them move away from the stall door "Thank the gods." I muttered to myself. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist, then proceeded out to my locker, only to be greeted by my two friends waiting near it. "What?" I asked as both of them stare at me. "Nothing! Just hurry up and get ready." One of them said "You know he won't change unless we leave." The other chuckled. Feeling slightly annoyed "You know, the longer you mess with me, the longer you guys have to wait. Now piss off." I said as they left the locker room. I quickly changed into my clothes before anyone came back, then put my shower gear in my locker which I shut and locked before heading out to my car.

As I passed through the hallway that leads to the student parking lot, I had this odd feeling that I was being watched but I couldn't quite tell where from. Nearing the doors to the lot, I decided to brush off the feeling as pre-party jitters. I rounded the corner to see my friends standing next to my beautiful 98' Nissan Skyline GTR, stock of course. Thomas was the first to speak up of the two "Finally bro, you're here now let's get out of here." Looking around, my cousin said "I swear, were are being watched." Stopping by the driver's door "You have that feeling too?" I asked, unlocking my car and taking a seat inside. When both of them got in, Thomas laughed and said "Oh come on! Don't you start with that." I glared at him through the rear-view mirror and mumbled "Whatever." I started the car after securing myself and made sure my friends did as well.

"So, Jeromy, who all is going to be there?" Mitchell asked. "Who knows, as long as there is food and beer, I will be alright. I mean, today was our last game, so why not celebrate?" Thomas spoke up. I laughed a little bit, retorting "Your the teams finest center, so have at it and you Mitchell, watch yourself." He glared at me saying "I always watch what I eat, smart ass." "Right..., but here you are, the only one who can out eat me.. and I still have no idea where it all goes." I chuckled. After the conversation we rode in silence for about twenty minutes before we reached our destination. As I pulled up to TJ's place, I was surprised at how many people were there. "Holy crap! That's a lot of people." Said my two passengers in unison. As I parked my car and turned it off "Well boys, time for our party and remember, fly safely." I said. Both of them replied "And soar high." I left my car and make my way towards the group of people to see if Amanda had showed up yet, but instead notice that TJ was walking towards me. After greeting each other, he said with his arms out "Welcome to the party Jeromy, please, help yourself to the food and beer." I looked around "Where is the rest of the team? And have you seen Amanda?" I asked. "The team is scattered about and no, I haven't but, I am sure that she will make an appearance." he replied. We parted ways with me going to find where the food is. After what felt like forever, I locked eyes with the most beautiful person I know, Amanda. When she walked up to me, all she did was grab my arm and pull me into a private room in the house. With a serious look on her face, she said "Jeromy, I have to tell you something. I don't have time to explain, so just sit there." I do ask I'm asked and sit on the nearby bed asking "What's wrong?"

"Let me start off at the beginning, first of all, my name isn't Amanda, it's Samantha and I was sent here to watch over you." She continued to talk about why she was here, about my true father and then about me for about thirty minutes. Every time I asked where she came from, she just replied that she couldn't reveal that. Here I was, thinking to myself that my whole life, most importantly my last two years, was just a lie. That's when I heard some screams coming from the party, then the sounds of gun-fire. We quickly dropped to the floor when she said "It's too late, they're here. I need to get you to safety." I glared at the stranger next to me and said "No chance in hell am I going to just abandon them, for Christ's sake, they're our friends!" When we rounded a corner I saw my two friends Mitchell and Thomas. Both of them made their way to me saying "We need to get the hell out of here, now!" Thinking of what to do next, I noticed one of them and the armor they were wearing: white plating over a black lining with yellow/gold trim. Them it hit me: Cerberus is attacking our party. As our group made its way to the safety of my car, I asked her "Why in the hell are they here in this universe?!" She replied calmly "The same way you got here." "Um... guys? Two armored fucks are coming towards us." Thomas said hurriedly. At that moment the two of them started to open fire with their weapons but before their bullets could find their targets, this blue/purple bubble formed around us. "I can't hold it for too long, you guys get to safety!" Samantha ordered. I shook my head as I said "Guys, get her to safety, I got these clowns." My cousin grabbed my arm "They'll shoot you, we all need to leave as a team." He said sternly. I chuckled and replied "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for them, now get out of here!" 'God I hope this plan of mine works' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes to concentrate as I was engulfed in a blue aura and bolted straight towards the nearest enemy. I noticed that I moved faster than I knew I could until I heard a bone crunching sound coming from the guy I was looking over. Muttering to myself "Did I just do a charge?" I asked, seeing that my friends had gotten away to safety. I went after them, then wondered where the second guy was.

I felt a light sting on my back and as I turned around to see where it had come from, I saw the second guy, whom I had missed. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, trying to walk towards him. Before I could make it half way to him, my limbs started to feel like jello. Sliding to a knee, I heard the soldier walk up to me and say "This is Bravo-3 to all personnel, target alpha is green lit." That was all I heard before I fell into the darkness of the unconscious.

* * *

**what will jeromy find if he wake up?... ;)**

**in case anyone was wondering Jeromy's last name is Storm**

**A/N: i hope this was enjoyable, remember to read & review**


	2. Back Home

**First off I want to thank SBlacktorne with my grammar errors lol.**

**Enjoy this next installment of Hidden Legacy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, I just own my OC's.**

**A/N: read and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Back Home**

Laying on what felt like a hospital bed, I could hear two distinct voices in the background. One was female while the other was male. It sounded like they were arguing about something, but I couldn't be sure what about. I sat up slowly, with my hand on my head and groaned a bit before I opened my eyes, which was a huge mistake, as I was assaulted by the light of where ever I was. It took longer than normal for me to get used to the light for some strange reason, but when I did, I was was greeted with two people staring at me oddly. "Captain, I think he's waking up." the unknown female said, who happens to look like a doctor. "Where am I...?" I asked slowly as I looked around 'I must be in a medical bay of some sort or something' I thought to myself. This doctor and I stared at each other for a few minutes before a figure came through the med bay doors.

My jaw dropped at what I was seeing, my very own father was here, standing in front of me with a look of relief. "Dad?!" I questioned. "Is that really you...? Where am I?" "There is much that we need to talk about, though we won't be able to cover it all in just one day. You can ask a few questions now if you want." he said in a stern tone. I just looked at him for a few moments before asking "Okay, I do have a few questions, first; how in the hell do I have biotics?" My father just looked at me with a surprised look. "Yeah, I know about biotics. Second, where am I? And if I'm where I think I am, how did I get here?" He stood there, thinking about his response as I sat there for a few minutes. When he replied, he spoke a little slowly to be sure I understood "First, you got them from me, on that topic, using your biotics without an amp is dangerous to you. So no using them for at least 24 hours." Now it was my turn to be shocked. "You're a biotic too? How come you never used them around the family?" I asked incredulously. He continued, "Second, as for where you are, this is my ship, the MSV Guardian. To the average captain, she appears to be a standard cargo ship, but she's armed and armored like a heave frigate. Son, you were also born on this ship." The surprise evident in my voice "What?! I was born on a ship?" I asked as my father chuckled and replied "Yes, you're a spacer." I sat back down, taking in what I had heard so far. "What's the answer to my third question?" I asked. "For that, you will need to follow me to the bridge." he answered and with a smirk I asked "Why, are you going to show me a Mass Relay?" We both just laughed while we made our way to the bridge of the ship. "Oh, before I forget, here is your Omni." he said as he handed me an Omni-Tool. I just looked at it, thinking 'How do I use this?'. My father, Captain Scott Storm, noticed my evident confusion "What's wrong?" he asked. "I... I'm unsure how to use an omni-tool." I answered with a slight smile. He smiled, taking the small implant hovering just above my left wrist and said "This stings a bit." where he placed the Omni-Tool in contact with my skin and what amazed me was that it burrowed under my skin. Once it finished tuning to my body, the tool came to life with the fabled orange glow. Pointing to a nearby person the captain spoke "Lieutenant, show Jeromy how to don his combat gear."

I followed the Lt. to what I could only guess to be the ships armory on the same deck as the bridge. As soon as we entered the room, I immediately noticed and recognized a few of the guns: the Avenger, Lancer, Katana, Predator, Carnifex and some others I couldn't recall the names of. Then the Lt. pulled my armor out and said "Your father got this especially for you, it's a prototype so treat it well." I looked at it for a few moments, seeing an all black template with a few red lights here and there. What caught my attention were the things that protruded from the wrist pieces of the armor. The Lt. followed my gaze and chuckled "Those are the prototype plasma repeaters." he said. It took about ten minutes to get familiar with and don my armor. The Lt. said I could have some weapons as well 'Who am I to say no to that?' I thought to myself. I walked up to the guns and grabbed a Lancer, Carnifex and a Katana. After I had gotten them, I put them in the respective places on my armor. I was about half way to the bridge where my father was, then the ship completed a relay transit.

All of a sudden, the alarms went crazy and everyone scrambled to their stations. "Oh my God, that's impossible!" the helmsman said. As I approached, I asked "What's happening?"

"Not sure, the sensors just went crazy." the pilot replied. I moved over to the sensors station and noticed something terrible. "Pilot, what does the LADAR say about the unknowns?" I asked. The only response I got was a loud round of gasps from the pilots, which after a few moments Scott asked "Well, who are they?"

"Sir, the LADAR paints their silhouette as Geth." the pilot responded. "Sir, we have three Geth frigates on intercept trajectory with us." the co-pilot quickly added.

"Go to red alert and get this ship to combat readiness." ordered the captain. He then turned to me and said while dragging me along. "I need you to get off this ship... Now!" As he talked, the ship was being rocked from the enemy weapon fire. "No way in hell, I am not leaving now." I said as I helped a crew member up off the floor. "Jeromy, your destiny isn't here... not anymore." my father said. "Helm, set a course to the nearest habitable world at best possible speed."

"Copy that sir, course laid in for..." before he could finish his sentence one of the navigation panels exploded, killing the officer. I felt the gravity give way and noticed that my father was using his biotics on me, throwing me unceremoniously into what appeared to be a life pod. "DAD! What are you doing?! Don't make me go, I can help!" I screamed through the pod's door.

"Sorry son, it's now your duty to keep this galaxy safe... I have faith in you to do this. Something dark is going to happen soon." He said with tears streaming down his face.

The pod then launched from the ship, my home. As I looked out the view port, I saw the battle taking place between the Geth and the Guardian and just like that, the ship was destroyed, along with everyone on board. 'Thank the gods they didn't take notice of me in this tiny thing...' I thought to myself. Without anything to do I just sat there and played around with my Omni that my father had given to me, to see what I could do in terms of games and combat, since I can't use my biotics for twenty-four hours. After playing with it for about 45 minutes or so, I found a lot of useful things, like creds, tech abilities and blueprints of the tech and armor that I'm wearing. All of a sudden, the pod's alarms go crazy, saying that we have arrived to our preset location. "Oh great, how do I land this thing without making a new crater on the planet." I said aloud, to no avail I sat in the only seat available and strapped myself in. Quickly tapping my Omni's music selection and keying in Indestructible by Disturbed. "Come on planet!" I screamed in excitement. "the Master Chief ain't got nothing on me!" I continued as the ground approached.

* * *

**A Viewer's POV**

'It looks like it will be a nice day out.' I thought to myself, walking towards the agricultural tech that needs my attention. Glenn told me last night that one of them needed to be fixed, something about an animal "screwing" with it. "Hey, Kuri, you forgot some of your other tools." Glenn laughed.

"Keelah! I am so sorry Mister O'Brien." I said, hurrying to get them. He just smiled and handed me the tools I needed to fix the agricultural tech before he headed off to do other important things. Just then, I heard a loud booming sound come from the sky. Looking up, I saw a bright streak heading straight for Glenn's fields, I heard Glenn screaming to get to cover but I noticed that it wouldn't impact anywhere near us. Then, without any warning, the object collided with the ground causing a loud crash. "Kuri! Check for survivors." Glenn yelled "But be careful!" I made my way to what looked like a life pod with the words 'MSV Guardian.' 'Keelah, I hope whoever is in there is okay...' I thought as I made my way to the pod's door. I was not prepared for what I saw: A Human male in some sort of black armor slumped in his seat, not moving. "There is one person in here!" I yelled back to Glenn.

"Can you get to him?" he asked as he approached me.

"I'll give it a try." I said as I took a look at the door of the pod, at the same time as I keyed into my Omni-Tool to hack the lock. After a few moments, I got the door open and moved to check to see if the occupant was at least still alive. I used my tool to scan for his vitals 'Thank the Ancestors, he is alive' I thought to myself. "Mr. O'Brien, he is badly hurt but otherwise he's still alive." I notified.

"Can he be moved?" O'Brien asked me.

I looked over the medical data and just nodded as I unbuckled the injured person's safety harness. All the while I have his arm draped over my neck and Glenn had the other side of his limp form. We dragged him to the truck we had nearby. "We need to put him in the back, Kuri you have to stay with him." O'Brien said as we got him into the bed of the truck. The vehicle took off to what I guessed to be Glenn's home which was about 25 to 30 minutes away. I looked down at the young Human and I couldn't help but notice that he looked rather... appealing to me 'Keelah, what am I thinking, he's a Human and I'm a Quarian, he wouldn't...' I was disturbed from my thoughts, hearing him call out a name , Amanda I think it was. I tried my best not to let him move too much or else he might get even more hurt, putting my hands on both sides of his head.

About half way into the trip, the Human woke up with him saying with a smile "Hi there." I sat there, too embarrassed to speak at first, noticing that I had placed his head on my lap to keep him from moving too much. "H-Hello, try not to move a lot, you're injured." I said, looking at him.

* * *

**Jeromy's POV**

As I came to, I noticed a pair of hands holding my head still. I opened my eyes and I was welcomed by the sight of a Quarian just staring at me, like she's thinking about something. So without thinking, I said "Hi there." as I smirked behind my helmet and then she said something like I was badly hurt or something, I wasn't really paying attention, I mean... I was face to face with a Quarian. "What's your name?" She asked

"It's Jeromy, Jeromy Storm." I answered, trying to sit up, but she held me down. Feeling like I lost that round I asked "What is your name, miss..." She looked deeply into my eyes and said "My name is Kuri, Kuri'Adas nar Tonbay." Trying to look around, I asked her "Where am I? I mean, what planet?"

"You're on Glenn's farm land on the planet of Eden Prime." she answered without missing a beat.

That's when it really hit me, hard. The Geth... and Nazara will be here any moment now, with the Normandy 15 or so minutes behind them. I looked back at Kuri, fear evident on my face 'I need to get these people to safety, I'll be damned if they die because they were helping me' I thought. She noticed my facial expression and asked if I was okay, I merely nodded. Soon after I felt the sky truck come to a stop in front of a nice looking house.

Then, seeing an older looking guy come to the bed of the truck and jokingly say "Well, look at the lovely couple." I just laid there, feeling my face heat up from the statement and if I had to guess, Kuri felt the same way. He looked at me saying "You okay son? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm okay, other than Kuri holding me here."

Glenn then activated his Omni-Tool and waved it over me and said "That's odd, you're okay now, other than a dislocated shoulder." I just laughed while I sat up from Kuri's lap, where my head had been resting. "Then I suggest I get it fixed ASAP." I said to both of them and they just looked at me in an odd way, like I was a new alien or something. Kuri looked at me, dumbfounded "You just fell out of the sky." She said

"I know, I was there." I said with a smile.

Glenn motioned for us to come into the house, but before I could step through the door, I heard an ungodly shriek coming from inside my own head. Looking around, I saw both Glenn and Kuri on the ground, holding their ears, before I looked up towards the sky and what I saw was the monstrosity known as Sovereign. The shriek from hell lasted for the entire time the reaper was landing, when when it ended, a Geth drop ship was seen coming towards us. It flew by the house and started to suppress us with its plasma weapons before dropping Geth platforms of various types all over the place. I saw that Glenn and Kuri were running for cover and grabbing whatever they could as a weapon to fight these robots from hell. I ran towards them, handing Glenn my Lancer and offering my shotgun to Kuri while I kept the Carnifex pistol. "You two stay here and whatever you do, don't play the hero, understand?" I ordered. "I can handle them." I moved up next to the front door, peeking around to see what I'm up against 'four troopers, a pair of rocket troopers and a juggernaut... wait, was that a faint shimmer?' I thought to myself. I was about to blitz the enemy formation when a voice spoke from inside my head '_You're not alone here youngling, I will help guide you and your abilities._' "Alpha?" I muttered to myself, checking my gun as well as my wrist repeaters.

When all things checked out, I ran into the fray, keying my Omni's music: Invincible by Adelitas Way and I put my helm on. Off I went, charging towards the first unsuspecting prey, which was a tropper until I biotically punched its flashlight out. Using it as a shield to stop its friends from shooting me, which allowed me to use my new toy, my repeaters. I use them to kill the two rocked troopers, by this time all but the Juggernaut were dead, dropping my mobile cover as I dodged its pulse cannon, aimed right for me. Behind the safety of thick cover I start taking shots at the huge construct before me, with my wrist weapons aiming for any weak points I can see. I found one, one of those things on its neck area, seeing this I focus fired all I had at it, after what felt like years, it dropped dead on the other side of my withered cover. Then I heard screams coming from inside the house and I saw a hunter, standing over Glenn who had been badly wounded by the platform. I ran as fast as I could and fired my pistol at the shiny flashlight head, dropping it where it stood. Storing my weapon it its slot, I ran up to Kuri and Glenn. "Glenn, don't move I have some medi.." I tried to say before he interrupted me.

"I've lost too much... blood." He grabbed both Kuri's and my hands, interlacing them. "Listen to me... keep each other safe, promise me." He said with his dying breath.

When he passed, Kuri started sobbing over Glenn's body and I walked over to her and did my best to comfort her with a caring hug. She ended up crying into my shoulder for about five minutes before I said "We need to get to safety". She looks at me saying as she sniffles, "ok, let go and kill some geth" saying the last word with venom. As we walked out of Glenn's place, I noticed a familiar ship coming in from orbit 'Finally, they're here' I thought to myself. "Kuri, do you know where the Prothean beacon is at?" I asked her.

* * *

there you have it, another character is introduced to the story...will there be more? stay tuned.

Don't forget to tell me what you think of it so far, i welcome all kinds of reviews.


End file.
